when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugman's First Survival Training Day
Mugman's First Survival Training Day is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter,when Jill Valentine and Piers Nivans recruited some new BSAA members (who are 20th century cartoon characters) in 1930s BSAA Base, Mugman volunteered and joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance for his responsible to Cuphead and all of his friends since they have their zombie survivability However, Sheva Alomar and Barry Burton will take their responsibility to train Mugman and make him had zombie survivability,which he could be a BSAA soldier who Inkwell Isle ceramic hero in 1930s BSAA Base Transcript The first day of BSAA, we and our survivors were safely in the 1930s BSAA Base. Look like Captain Chris Redfield and his members have their responsible for command their soldiers to protect us from the series attack of the WhiteKnight B.O.Ws,a zombie colonel and his zombie army with even the Ducangers and their biohazard branch. Therefore,our survivors were feared in their nightmare about the WhiteKnight B.O.Ws will infect them in each dreams,for example like Mugman haven't zombie survivability while his brotherly pal and all of his friends have their zombie survivability. With Jill and Piers,now they have their tasks to recruit some survivors who against bioterrorism that caused an survivors will join the BSAA in Chris Redfield's responsibility. When Jill and Piers recruiting their new members who are an survivors in 1930s BSAA Base, Mugman feeling fear his nightmare showed the WhiteKnight B.O.Ws can kill him in his dream. Bro ! I can help you to erase your nightmare,the BSAA will make our home safely. We'll be fine and good survivals. said Cuphead. I can't do this. My nightmare traumatized me showed the mutant monsters gonna kill me,I can't survive from them! Mugman replied. Mugman's nightmare same as my nightmare,my village would be afraid of the WhiteKnight B.O.Ws,because of most dangerous and biohazard attack in my guess. We trying to advise him that we'll help him to survive and had good fight against biohazards. Later,Ms. Chalice and Djimmi The Great are only know about Mugman's nightmare since Operation Wallop. Oh,Mugman. I hope you will be good today and tell Genie Djimmi,who make your nightmare is no more. said Rumor Honeybottoms. '' Yes,you and our friends can survive without your nightmares,except me.'' Mugman reply. No,it will be fine. The BSAA advisements make you survive and live with us and Grand Alliance. said Ms. Chalice Soon, Barry Burton informs everyone and us that we must planning to liberate locations where infecteds and B.O.Ws of SVUF attacked. Jill and Piers Nivans recruited new BSAA members who are survivors in our base,which are Fearless Fred,Sally Swing,Felix The Cat,Zac Posen,J. Wellington Wimpy,Castor Oyl,Sutra Oyl and a several of other survivors. Would anyone want joins our alliance ? - Piers informed. For Inkwell Isle ! I do ! Mugman replied him in his volunteerism. He volunteered to join the BSAA - the key to protect not only Inkwell Isle,also even his brotherly pal and all of his friends. His nightmare is no longer that he will be brave volunteer for protection However,Sheva Alomar and Barry Burton have their responsibility to trains Mugman. They teaches him about zombie survivability that Cuphead,Team Magic School Bus and me saw him. Then Mugman starting run to dodge or against zombie dummies or bio organic weapon dummies after Barry tasked him about his survival training practice.'' It just one thing to stop fear my nightmare.'' said Mugman. He attacked Tyrant T-002 dummy that he using Octoshot Replica,which make him understand about zombie survival in real life. Go,Mugman ! Go ! said Cala Maria and Cuphead that we are cheering at Mugman. Now he got good morale and overcome difficulties,which remembering Barry's advisements and Sheva's survivability,thanks to our cheerful. And he finished the survival training practice that he won,we cheered at him that Barry and Sheva will be proud of him.Good jobs,Mugman.I will advise you any BSAA advisements that you will be deserved with our captain's glory later. said Barry. Thank you for your victory in first training. I will reward you a combat assault rifle,you will deserved for your survival. said Sheva when congratulate Mugman. Thank you,Ms. Sheva and Advisor Barry. After survival training practice,now Mugman wore BSAA uniform and wielding a Combat BSAA AK-47,so that Cuphead and Ms. Chalice hugged him in their joys. However,we hope we will save the world from the WhiteKnight B.O.Ws and stop Ducangers commit bioterrorism later. Trivia * it take after chapter ''The Winds of War ''that the entire of Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance protecting survivors in 1930s BSAA Base from the WhiteKnight Bio Organic Weapons (or the WhiteKnight B.O.Ws) Category:Chapters Category:Real World